


Resolutions and Fortune Cookies

by usernamelessreader



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Be friends with a hint of gay??, Bro do you wanna like, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina - Freeform, Komahina centric, M/M, Oneshot, implied romantic feelings, resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamelessreader/pseuds/usernamelessreader
Summary: A post-game oneshot in which Hajime and Nagito resolve some loose ends about their relationship and solidify their bond with a bag of fortune cookies.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Resolutions and Fortune Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction on here, so if the writing is not that good, please go easy on me (but I will accept criticism)! Just had to write something for Komahina because this ship has lived in my head rent-free for the past like 4 months
> 
> This takes place post SDR2 and during Danganronpa 3, after the 77th class saved the Future Foundation and had that barbecue on their boat. They all remember everything that happened in the Neo World Program. This is based off of that Otomedia poster where Nagito is handing Hajime some fortune cookies.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hajime stood at the railing of the boat’s bow and gazed at the setting sun on the horizon, buried in his own thoughts. His only companions were the soft wind that ruffled his hair, and the ocean that was so vast, yet gave him no answers.

He wanted to say that he felt nothing but happiness. He and his classmates (could he call them that?) saved the Future Foundation, and they had just had a much-deserved barbecue to celebrate. Although the world now saw them as nothing but the Ultimate Despair, he felt as though he could live with that. After all, despite saving the world from being brainwashed into hope, they couldn’t do much to remedy the atrocious crimes that they had committed during their time as Remnants of Despair. It was a mental burden that they would forever have to live with. Despite everything, Hajime felt that as long as he had his friends by his side, they would be okay for the future.

So why was he feeling as though something was… missing? Unresolved? Like he wanted to feel happy, but that something was nagging at him?

As he stared into the ocean’s waves, he landed on a question that he was unsure he wanted the answer to. His grip on the boat’s railing suddenly felt a little too strong.

_Does Nagito still resent me?_

Hajime remembered everything from the simulation. How he had met Nagito Komaeda as the kind boy on the island who introduced him to everyone, and was dismayed upon discovering that he was a deranged boy driven by the endless cycle of hope and despair. How, despite finding out his true nature, Hajime had spent much of his free time trying to understand Nagito. How Nagito had gone into the Final Dead Room in the Funhouse and found out about Hajime’s status as a Hope’s Peak Reserve Course Student. How he had gone from being the kind yet insane boy who was in love with the hope sleeping inside him (whatever that meant) to treating Hajime like dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

How he had said goodbye to Nagito upon discovering his dead body in the warehouse, thinking that he would never get the chance again to understand the enigma that was Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student.

Yet, here they were. Alive. And Hajime didn’t know if Nagito still secretly saw him as the worthless Reserve Course Student that didn’t deserve his time of day.

As for how Hajime felt about Nagito, well… as much damage as Nagito had done during the simulation, and as insane as he could be underneath the kind facade, Hajime couldn’t bring himself to dislike him. First and foremost, he and his classmates had agreed that they wouldn’t let the killings that happened in the simulation affect their friendships. However, Hajime had reasons besides that agreement for his opinion of Nagito.

Before they had been put through the killing game, he really saw Nagito as his only friend on the island. Even before revealing his true personality, Nagito had been unusual, yet Hajime had felt an undeniable connection to the lucky student. He really felt that if they hadn’t been put through the pressure of the killing game, and if the Neo World Program had gone as planned, he could have developed a very strong friendship with Nagito on that island. A friendship that perhaps could have evolved into something more.

As Hajime wallowed in his thoughts, he sighed and rested his head on his hand.

Speak of the devil. Perhaps it was his own luck talent that was coming into play.

“Nagito. I know you’re there. Come on out.”

The lucky student stepped out from the shadows he had been standing in, a warm smile on his face as he approached Hajime.

“Wow! Just as I expected. I knew Hajime with his endless amount of talent would notice eventually!”

Hajime cringed at Nagito’s mention of talent. (Although, he couldn't say that he would have been able to sense Nagito without said talent.) “Yeah, yeah, thanks. Come stand here with me.”

Nagito practically bounded over to Hajime’s side, resting his real and metallic hands on the railing alongside Hajime’s.

“So, what’s someone like you doing out here alone?” Nagito teased. His facial expression, while playful, was laced with a small amount of concern. “Everyone’s inside playing games. Why don’t you join us, Hajime?”

Hajime shrugged. “I just felt like being alone, I guess.”

Nagito quickly took his hands off the railing, bringing them to his chest and wringing them together, his facial expression morphing into one of worry. Hajime found it remarkable how rapidly Nagito could change demeanors. “Oh… am I imposing? I wouldn’t want to impose. I apologize, someone like me shouldn’t be bothering you. I’ll go.”

Before Nagito could leave, Hajime quickly grabbed Nagito’s arm and pulled him back. “Wait, no—that’s not what I said. Sorry if it seemed that way. I’d enjoy your company. Stop being so negative about yourself.”

Nagito gave him a surprised look, as though Hajime had just told him that he wanted to leap into the ocean naked. “A-ah… I see. Thank you, I’d love to keep you company.”

After Nagito got himself resituated, they stood in silence, staring out into the ocean together. While it was peaceful, Hajime couldn’t help but revisit the thoughts he had been having prior to Nagito’s arrival. He was unsure as to whether this was life giving him an opportunity to bring them up with the lucky student.

Nagito cupped his hands together on the railing and looked over to Hajime, seemingly feeling just as unsure what to talk about. Hajime couldn’t help but find the slightly nervous expression on his face endearing, since it was different from his usual calm, slightly smug persona.

“Hajime… I apologize if I am overstepping any boundaries, but you seem troubled. While someone like me cannot possibly hope to ever be of any comfort to you, I was thinking… perhaps telling me what’s on your mind may help you?”

Of course the other boy noticed. Hajime gave him a weak smile. “So you noticed. Well, I shouldn’t be surprised. You’ve always been unusually observant. Unusually intelligent, too.”

Nagito returned his smile. “I try. Though, you really shouldn’t—”

Hajime raised his hand, glaring at the other boy and effectively shutting him up. “If you’re just going to talk trash about yourself, talk to the hand.”

The lucky student raised his arms in defeat. “As adamant as ever, Hajime! Though, I really am serious about the offer.”

Hajime looked back out to the horizon. After a moment of silence, he sighed. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I should tell you what’s on my mind. Especially since it has to do with you.”

Nagito gave Hajime yet another look of worry, but let him continue without interruption.

“I guess I’ve been meaning to ask… about what happened back in the simulation… do your feelings still carry over?”

Hajime raised the question, but was met with silence. Slightly confused, he glanced over to Nagito to find him… blushing? Was he _blushing_?

“A-ah… you mean… that. Well… of course Hajime! I’ve felt that way about you, ever since we met on that beach…” Nagito looked away bashfully, his metallic hand scratching at his arm nervously. “You don’t have to return my feelings, of course, by all means, I’d understand why you wouldn’t feel that way about someone like me! I’m okay with my feelings being unreturned.” He plastered on his face that signature all-too-bright smile, the setting sun reflecting off of his pale skin making him look even brighter.

Hajime looked at him with even more confusion than before. What was he even _talking_ about? Why would Hajime hate him back, and why was he blushing about it? “Uh… are we talking about the same thing? About the 4th trial? When you found out I was a reserve course student with no talents?”

Nagito immediately stopped scratching his arm, and looked at Hajime with what he saw as a mixture of surprise and relief. “Oh! That’s what you’re talking about. Ah… nevermind. Forget I said anything. Forgive me for imposing on your feelings.”

Right… Hajime nodded. “It’s alright. So… do you still resent me?”

Nagito leveled Hajime with a serious gaze, making him feel a little bit nervous. “Whatever makes you think that, Hajime?” Hajime couldn’t help but stare at how the ocean background and the sun’s soft rays framed his face, making his silent gaze look almost ethereal.

Hajime gripped the railing a little tighter, perhaps to brace himself for a fall. “I mean, after you found out I was a reserve course student… you really hated me. Especially during the 4th trial. And afterwards, you didn’t trust me anymore, and you went off on your own to try and solve things without telling me anything. I know we agreed that whatever happened in the simulation, stays in the simulation, but… I can’t help but wonder if all the things you said to me still apply. If you still… secretly hate me, and you’re just treating me well because I now have all of these talents, and you feel like you have to.” Hajime fully turned towards Nagito, steeled for what was to come from the other boy.

“I’m also wondering if everything we talked about before that, every time we hung out… if that doesn’t mean anything to you anymore.”

Hajime balled his hands into fists, suddenly feeling a little emotional. Why was he feeling this way? He’s never been such an emotional person. Perhaps the killing game changed that. Or perhaps his bond with Nagito mattered too much to him.

Nagito remained silent, staring at Hajime as though waiting to see if he had anything else to say. When he didn’t, the lucky student wrapped his arms around himself and turned away to look at the ocean.

“Ah… how lucky of me. To have someone like you worrying about my opinion. Yet how despairing at the same time.” Nagito closed his eyes, and then faced Hajime with a warm, yet bittersweet smile.

“There’s no way I’d ever resent you for that, Hajime. To be honest, while finding out that you had no talent did fuel my behavior back then, I… it was more like I took it as an opportunity.”

“An opportunity?” Hajime raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

“Don’t get me wrong, if I had found out any earlier than I did, before ever getting to know you, I would have despised you to the end of everything. I value talent so much, after all. Yet, upon discovering the truth, I couldn’t bring myself to fully hate you, because you were the only one to…” Nagito trailed off. “That doesn’t matter. But I knew… my luck was granting me an opportunity to protect you! To shield you from the atrocities that my luck has given me and everyone who gets close to me.” He raised his arms and gave Hajime a bright smile, yet with what he was saying, Hajime knew his smile wasn’t fully genuine, like usual.

“I’ve always been scared that if I let you get too close, my luck would eventually hurt you. So I figured, why not push you away before it happens? In fact, I’m still scared right now, you know. That if I get too close, you’ll get hurt. I mean, that’s what happens to everyone who gets close to me, after all. You didn’t see it earlier, but my luck took out an entire group of armed men, just by kicking a rock with my foot! Who knows what would happen to you, someone I truly care about…” Nagito’s eyes began to swirl, filling with the same insanity Hajime had seen so many times before, and he looked away, arms curling around himself again.

Hajime felt slightly scared of the boy, looking at his spiraling expression, but he couldn’t bring himself to walk away. Not when he was spilling his heart out to him. He quickly grabbed Nagito’s hands and held them in his own, soothingly rubbing his fingers over the other boy’s knuckles and forcing him to make eye contact with him.

“Hey… I’m glad you don’t resent me anymore. You really don’t know how glad I am. But you don’t need to feel scared. Nothing is going to happen to me if you get close to me,” Hajime said with the most gentle tone of voice he could.

“But… how do you know that for sure, Hajime? Not that I doubt you, of course, but… my luck has done nothing but take people away from me,” Nagito softly replied, his voice no more than a whisper. Despite his words, the swirl in Nagito’s eyes slowly disappeared, as though Hajime’s hands were grounding him back down to earth.

Hajime gave Nagito the most reassuring smile he could muster. “I know because… if it’s luck, I have that too. I can protect myself. And besides, you shouldn’t let your luck cycle prevent you from being happy. You’re more than your luck cycle, and you deserve happiness like everyone else does. I know it’s taken people away from you before, but you don’t need to worry about that anymore. I’ll protect myself, and I’ll protect you and the rest of our classmates too.” He looked down at their intertwined hands, smiling to himself at how different their hands looked next to each other. Pale and spindly alongside tanned and muscular. “It’s the least I could do with my talents. I want to use them to protect the people I’m close to, and that includes you.”

Nagito remained silent, as though he was deliberating Hajime’s words. The soft sounds of the ocean’s waves filled the silence as he looked down at Hajime’s hands holding his own.

Finally, after what felt like forever for Hajime, he looked up. He looked up, and gave him… was that a genuine smile? Hajime felt his breathing hitch as he stared back at Nagito, who was giving him the most genuine, happy smile that he had ever seen on him, with a shiny stream of tears running down his face. The sunlight made his facial expression look even more angelic, his gray eyes sparkling with happiness.

It was… beautiful. Hajime wished he would do that more often.

“Ah… no one’s ever… said anything like that to me before.” Nagito sniffed, taking his hands out of Hajime’s to wipe at his eyes. “I-I’m sorry, I’m just… overwhelmed. All my life I’ve been told my luck does nothing but hurt people, and no one’s ever wanted to get close to me like this… thank you, Hajime. I don’t deserve your kindness.”

Hajime suddenly felt very awkward, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure what to do in emotional moments like these, and how to comfort the other boy. “You do deserve it, Nagito. I’m sorry no one’s ever told you that before. And… thanks for not hating me,” he replied sheepishly.

Nagito took a moment to catch his breath, the tears on his face beginning to slow. “Ah… I offered to hear your feelings out, yet in the end, you listened to mine…”

Hajime put a comforting hand on the lucky student’s shoulder. “No, no, you did enough. Thank you. Besides, it was refreshing to hear how you’re truly feeling for once.” He laughed softly.

“Haha… I should do it more often then, if it makes someone like you happy.” Nagito looked down at his feet, a shy smile on his lips.

“Just be yourself, Nagito. Be my friend, and that’s all I really need.”

Nagito nodded and put his hands on the railing. As they looked out into the horizon in silence once more, Hajime found himself finally feeling content. He felt like this was the beginning of a real bond with Nagito.

It was really nice.

“By the way, Hajime… I actually had a reason of my own for coming out here to talk to you.” Hajime turned his head towards the lucky student in curiosity.

Nagito reached into the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a bag tied with a blue ribbon at the top. Upon closer examination, Hajime found that it was a bag of… fortune cookies. The white-haired boy offered the bag to Hajime with a serene smile, leaning against the railing with his metal hand for support.

“W-What’s this about?” Hajime asked, a nervous smile appearing on his face. He couldn’t help but feel that this might not be just a casual offering of food.

“Um… they’re fortune cookies! I figured that… you might like some. And, well, now that we’ve established our... friendship, I think this is probably the best opportunity for me to give them to you.” Nagito looked up at Hajime and immediately retracted the cookies, his face falling upon seeing Hajime’s half-shocked expression. “Oh… do you not like fortune cookies, Hajime? I apologize, I jumped to conclusions, I-I shouldn’t have—”

Hajime immediately reached out, interrupting before Nagito could begin a spiraling ramble again. “No, no! I like fortune cookies! Sorry, I was just… surprised. I’d love to have some, thank you.”

Nagito sighed in relief, and held out the fortune cookies again with a happy smile. “Ah… I see. I wanted to get you kusamochi, but I couldn’t find any, so… I hope you can enjoy these instead.” Hajime accepted the cookies, giving Nagito a warm smile.

“I appreciate that, Nagito. Thanks for thinking of me.” He put his hand on Nagito’s real one, expressing his appreciation.

Nagito blushed and looked away. He mumbled something that Hajime didn’t quite catch, but Hajime figured that it wasn’t too important.

Hajime untied the ribbon and opened the bag, taking a fortune cookie and offering one to Nagito. As Nagito accepted his fortune cookie, Hajime took a bite out of one and pulled the small sheet of paper out, reading the words that supposedly would tell his future.

_You’ll find love, happiness, and friendship in the near future._

Hajime smiled to himself.

Oh, how true that was. How amazingly true that was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This turned out a little longer than I thought it would be, and the fortune cookies only appear at the very end, but I couldn’t find a better time to fit in Nagito’s gift of fortune cookies. If you stuck around for the ride, kudos to you! 
> 
> Take a shot every time Hajime makes Nagito blush/is stupid about the signs of his romantic feelings. (I ship them guys I promise, and I like to think that they would become a couple eventually, but this is just a nice oneshot of how I like to think they would have resolved things in the end.)
> 
> I wonder what Nagito mumbled to himself at the end! Totally up to your personal interpretation. 
> 
> Also if you are unsure what image this fic is based off of, google "komahina fortune cookies" and it's like one of the first results in Images


End file.
